It has been proposed to interface persons at conventional telephones or other telephone-calling stations directly with a computer processing facility. Typically, in accordance with an audio-digital arrangement, recorded voice messages prompt callers to provide digital data by actuating the numeric buttons that are traditionally used for dialing the telephone. For example, a caller may actuate dialing buttons to attain a select communication channel or to address specific information in a computer. Another arrangement may involve a purchase of requested services or merchandise. Comprehensive systems accommodate several different programs or formats distinguished by different calling numbers. In spite of certain difficulties, such techniques have been widely adopted to expedite and enhance communication.
In relation to systems for interfacing a remote telephone caller with a computer, it has been proposed to provide a caller access to a live operator under certain circumstances. For example, such arrangements are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,698, granted Jan. 31, 1978 to Barger, Jr. et al. Also, it has been proposed to answer calls when no operator is available and provide a processor interface, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,528 granted Aug. 28, 1984 to Reece et al. However, with respect to automated telephone interface systems utilizing live operators, the provision and scheduling of adequate operators have presented economic problems. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved system of allocating calls as with respect to live operator stations and automated processors.
In general, the present invention is based on a recognition of various criteria that can be effectively utilized for allocating calls in an interface system, specifically between processor apparatus (e.g. ARU's) and live operator stations. The call allocation process and structure of the present invention selectively routes calls to an interface processor or a live operator. For example, selection may be based on the priority of the call (format), current load conditions and/or the time of the call. The allocated call is provided along with prompting or reference data. Accordingly, calls are effectively executed by a multiple format data network.
In accordance with the system of the present invention, individual calls may be afforded different criteria for selective interface either with a processor or a live operator at a display terminal. For example, in one format, callers participating in a television game might be accorded high priority for a live operator during the broadcast of the program. However, during other times, the callers may be routinely interfaced with a processing unit. Also, calls may be allocated, as on a ratio basis, in accordance with current load factors on the live operator stations and/or the automatic processors. Accordingly, various patterns may be accommodated for the various formats treated by an interface system to more effectively accommodate individual allocation of calls, as between a computer interface and a live operator.